


Swallow

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Comeplay, M/M, Non Consensual, Rope Bondage, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert attempts to teach Arthur how to swallow.</p>
<p>Prussia/England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write fluffy romances for PrUK, but sometimes they get up to kinky hijinks too (how could they not? These two old perverts! >8D). So have another short fic for the [perv series](http://whitewingsfanfictions.tumblr.com/tagged/perv-series), based on [another naughty piece](http://vuri.tumblr.com/post/33348789863/bike-a-thon-day-3-pruk-englands-apparently-a) by Vuri. Please enjoy~

“Come on, Arthur, it’s not _that_ hard.”

Arthur’s only response was to glare at him with green hate-filled eyes.

Gilbert let his gaze trail over the picture Arthur made. Arthur was completely naked, with cuts marking his skin where Gilbert had licked at him with a length of coarse rope. The rope was now used to tie Arthur’s hands behind his back, binding his wrists together, wrapping twice around his chest and knotting just under his armpits to restrict even his forearms to his sides. He knelt on bruised, trembling knees, and Gilbert held him bent over forwards by a fistful of hair.

Occasionally he dipped Arthur’s face into a doggy bowl and urged him to lap up some white milky liquid.

Said white milky liquid was decidedly _not_ milk.

"Drink it up," Gilbert said with a snicker as Arthur gagged on a mouthful of cum.

The cum went everywhere as Arthur spluttered into the bowl; it shot up his nose, slid down his chin, went simply everywhere but down his throat as Gilbert was urging him to. He could not help it. It tasted absolutely vile, cold, bitter and salty, and he kept retching each time he attempted to swallow.

He choked and spat as he was allowed to come up again, drool mixing with the cum as it dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

“I can do this _aaaaall daaaaay_ ,” Gilbert sang as Arthur sucked desperately for air.

When he felt Gilbert pushing his head back into the bowl again, Arthur tried to resist. He tried to pull away from Gilbert, not caring how much it was hurting to have Gilbert tear at his hair, and somehow, in the midst of their struggle, the bowl tipped over.

 “ _Scheiße!_ ”

The cum spilled and spread across the hardwood floor as the bowl twirled round and round with an awful lot of clanging. The bowl righted itself, but not much of the cum was left in it, which pleased Arthur who believed it would now spare him from further torture.

His relief was short-lived. The next thing he knew, he was pushed face-first into the spreading pool of cum on the cold, hardwood floor, and held there as Gilbert kicked aside the doggy bowl.

“Right, you’ve gone and done it now,” Gilbert said. He leaned down and whispered, “You’re going to lick it up, all of it, and you’re going to swallow every last drop. Is that clear, Arthur?”

His grip tightened as Arthur tried to raise his head. Once he realized that he was trapped, that it was futile to struggle, Arthur spat out a hoarse, “ _Fuck you!_ ” as his final resistance.

Gilbert let out another little snicker, but he did not let up.

Honestly, there would have been no need for all of this if Arthur would only learn to _swallow_.


End file.
